Driving me insane
by SmoothFluffle
Summary: The day after she had her first lesson she told him she had quit because Hopper was too 'panicky' and he yelled too much. But Mike quickly realized his girlfriend wasn't the best at obeying orders. He said he wouldn't yell at her. (Mike teaches El how to drive but quickly realizes she's not the best student).


**AN: I have no idea why I'm so interested in cars right now. I only drive automatics, so this might be wrong. Let me know if this isn't accurate lol; I wrote this according to what my dad has explained me about driving stick shifts. I wanted to write them having an argument and this was born. I actually like it! Also, I don't know how the turn signs are called in each country, but here in Mexico we call them "Directionals".**

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

"No!" El snapped.

"El, c'mon." He groaned as he failed to sneak a peek at his covered girlfriend.

"You yelled at me." Her muffled voice said from under his covers.

"I said I was sorry." He tried to lift the corner of his duvet but it only resulted in it being snatched from his hand and a flash of annoyance ran through him.

A sniffle was heard and then her head appeared from under the covers.

Big brown eyes glared at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her, making the girl throw the covers on top of her head again.

"Ellie, come on! I'm sorry, okay?" He said while shaking the covered girl in his bed.

Silence greeted him like it had been doing for over 10 minutes now, and he sighed while he rested his weight on his hands, pressing them against the bed on El's side. "Babe?"

"No."

"You're being a-"

The covers flew from her head as she sat up; her hair was sticking up from the back and her red rimmed eyes glared at him. "Don't." She hissed. "You're the mouth breather!"

"How am I being a mouth breather? I'm trying to fix things here while you're just hiding." He defended himself as he tried to take the covers from her to prevent her from hiding again.

"You yelled at me, and you- _stop!_ \- you said you wouldn't yell- _Mike!_ \- yell like Hopper!" She struggled with him as she leaned back as much as she could to get the covers to stay on her, while Mike stood up and tugged the duvet from her.

"It's not my fault! You weren't listening to me and I couldn't just let you do whatever you wanted!"

"Oh, so now it's MY fault?!" She glared.

"I didn't say that- _El!"_ He reprimanded her when she used her powers to snatch the duvet from him.

"Shut up. I don't want to listen how you blame me-" She yelped as he suddenly jumped on the bed and appeared next to her under the sheets.

"Heeey." He singsonged teasingly, as she glared at his super close face. "I said I was sorry." He pouted.

She stared at him before resting her eyes on his lips. "You said you would be patient." She said softly.

"Yes, I know, but I couldn't be patient if you weren't listening, could I?"

.

.

.

"So, you let go of the clutch slowly, and then you press the gas- _not too fast!_ \- you press the gas, and... there you go!" Mike cheered for El, as she began moving slowly down the road.

A few weeks ago, El had told him she wanted to learn how to drive.

 _Why_ she wanted to, was foreign to him, as the only car she could drive was Hopper's Blazer, and he knew it would never happen because the Chief was never not using his truck. And Hopper buying a car for her was not on the table.

The day after she had her first lesson she told him she had quit because Hopper was too 'panicky' and he yelled too much.

He knew the Chief wasn't the most patient person in the world, so that made sense.

But she still had wanted to learn, so her pout and adorable eyes won him over. He could never refuse her wishes; so, here he was now, teaching her how to drive his car.

But Mike quickly realized his girlfriend wasn't the best at obeying orders.

She had a concept for driving, and that was pressing on the gas and steering the wheel; but it wasn't that simple, and she wasn't quite getting that.

So, Mike had to show her how he did it, and then he let her get behind the wheel.

After a few hits a misses, she was getting the hang of it.

"It's not moving!" She complained.

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not! At this pace I'm never going to get anywhere!" She said as she pressed a bit harder on the gas.

"You have to learn how to drive before you run, El." He explained patiently while checking the side mirrors, watching the empty road for any surprises. "Eyes on the mirrors, too."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and made a show of looking into every mirror the car had.

"El." He deadpanned.

"I'm just teasing you." She said innocently, while pretending he didn't notice how her foot didn't stop pressing on the gas.

"El." He said with warning on his voice.

"Mike."

" _El_. Slow!"

"I am going slow!"

Mike huffed in annoyance and let her drive a little faster. He now understood why the Chief had been so exasperated by her; she didn't want to follow instructions and wanted to do everything her way. _Classic Eleven._

"Okay, turn on your directionals and make a right here."

"Why?"

"... Because we're making a right here?"

"Yes, but why? I want to drive around town."

"You're not ready for that yet." His patience was beginning to thin.

"Well, if you let me drive around faster, I would learn even more." She said as if that was the answer to all the problems.

"You don't know how to drive yet, babe." He said calmly and slowly.

She pouted and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, finally making the damn right as they entered the start of the cul-de-sac.

A car came into view just as they were turning and Mike glanced at her to see if she was paying attention. "Go a little faster so it can pass."

But she pressed too hard on the gas and didn't let go of the clutch fast enough, and the car gave a jerk, and then a shudder as it turned off.

"El!" He watched her as she gaped at the dash board, not making any moves to turn on the car again.

Because they were turning, his car stayed blocking the exit/entry of the street, and the other car honked as the couple bickered.

"Turn it on, El!" Mike said exasperated as his girlfriend fumbled with the keys in the ignition.

"I'm trying, Mike!" She jerked the key inside the ignition hole a few times, desperately trying to get the car to come back to life as a second car came into view, stopping behind the still honking car.

"El! Press the clutch first and then turn the key!" He raised his voice at her to try and make her pay attention to him.

"Stop yelling! I'm trying here!" She screamed at him as she did what he said.

"I'm not yelling at you!" He yelled.

"Yes you are!" She yelled back as the engine gave a few whines but stayed off.

"You're not listening! Press the clutch and _then_ turn the key!" He yelled as she did the opposite, pressing the clutch and frantically turning the key back and forth.

"That's what I'm trying to do but it's not doing anything!" She slammed her hands on the wheel in frustration, and leaned back against the seat.

"Don't just give up!" He spluttered as she crossed her arms. "We have to move, we're blocking the exit!"

The cars honking and Mike's yelling got on her nerves and she willed the car to turn on.

The engine gave a big roar as the car suddenly came alive and she made it move with her mind, rolling past the other cars and making her way down the street, ignoring the second driver when he flipped her off.

"El! I told you not to use your powers! You can't do that while you're driving!" He exclaimed, frustrated at his careless girlfriend.

"Well, I just did!" She glared as she wiped her nose, red staining the back of her hand, and fumed. _He said he wouldn't yell at her._

"God, El! You drive me insane sometimes!" Mike exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, while she continued to drive his car with her mind.

She became uncharacteristically quiet as his house came into view.

"Park the car."

"No."

He turned to look at her incredulously, and then she stopped the car, threw a furious glare at him (watered down by the tears pooling in her eyes) and got out of the car.

He rapidly pulled on the hand break and huffed as he watched her run through his lawn and make her way inside his house, slamming the door behind her.

He grumbled under his breath as he slammed the passenger seat's door, rounded the front of the car and got behind the wheel.

A few minutes later, when he parked on his driveway and turned the car off, he took a deep breath and made his way inside his house.

A quick look around told him she wasn't on the first floor, and after Holly wordlessly pointed towards the stairs from her spot on the couch, he made his way up to his room.

When he entered his bedroom, a big lump beneath his covers greeted him, and he took a few seconds to collect himself against the door. "El."

He heard her sniffle under the covers and his heart throbbed when he realized she was crying. Even though she was an exasperating little thing, he would never be really angry at her, and he hated himself for making her cry.

"El, I'm sorry, okay?" He walked further in the room and stood at the foot of his bed as he watched her squirm under his sheets.

He heard her hiccup, and he pathetically exhaled with sadness. He really hated to see her cry; it made him want to cry with her.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes, and then sneaked a hand inside the covers, finding her socketed foot and teasingly pulling on it.

She pulled back from his hands, and gave a big sniffle; then she muttered something.

"I didn't hear you, Ellie. What was that?" He said with warmth in his voice to make her understand he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"You yelled."

"I know." He came closer and gently lifted the covers from her head, finding her tear stained face squished against his mattress.

"You promised."

"I know and I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" He said as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Shiny eyes glared at him and she jerked her face away from him as she hid from him again. "No."

And that's how this started.

Now, as he lay next to her and coaxed her into forgiving him, he could see he overreacted a little bit.

After a few sniffles, she stopped crying and they stayed in a comfortable silence as he watched her.

"I really am sorry." He said softly.

He used their closeness to his advantage, and ran a finger on her face, catching moisture on it and resting it against her nose, chuckling when she scrunched it.

She silently stared at him and he pulled himself even closer to her, pouting his lips to kiss her nose.

He saw her anger melt, and then her fingers splayed against his cheeks as she brought their lips together.

She pressed a soft peck to his mouth, and then sighed warmly.

"I'm sorry, too."

He gave her a soft smile and snuggled her into his arms as they began to discuss the recent events, fondly rolling his eyes when she began to defend herself.

She really did drive him insane sometimes, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
